Looking in
by Usuian13
Summary: The idea is from 'fanfiction promt generator.' Different characters observe Arthur's and Merlin's relationship evolution. I will try to make all most character had they own chapter. note: I will try to keep the chapters short -super short. If I miss a character or you had an idea please let me know :) Constructive critics are always welcome. ;)
1. Sir Leon

"I wouldn't be friends with a PRAT!"

Leon involuntary jerks and winces so silently that is completely overlook over the screams of the poor peasant boy who had just insulted the prince of Camelot. Leon would mentally acknowledge that his prince is behaving alone those lines and that it is somehow refreshing that someone would say something. But there is no way that the boy would not expend the next week or so in the dungeons. Leon sees his prince stand, and the knight is ready to carry out the order his prince is about to deliver, but instead the conversation continues. It continuous to the point that the boy has challenge the prince to a battle, and the prince never says no to a battle.

It is obvious to all that the peasant has non experience with fights, but he does with running and hiding. The boy takes full advantage of the market place and its many turns and possible shields. The fight takes longer than expected and it was far more entertaining, but what really amused Sir Leon was the prince sentence. Maybe the prince thought that the peasant boy had learn his lesson or that time in the dungeons might break the boy's spirit, whatever the reason was that boy was spared prison and instead subject of an afternoon tied to the towns square for the town people amusement.


	2. Gaius

"Can you believe it? How can he be such Clotpole?" Merlin screams as he tries to clean his mud fill face and hair. It takes a moment to Gaius to respond. Merlin is Arthur's manservant not his battle assistant, but Merlin doesn't look like he came from fighting the prince of Camelot. Merlin looks like he was roll over a hill of mud. It looks like he had been in a childish mud war. It is then when it hits Gaius and the old man can help but smile. "I'm sure he was just having fun" Gaius relaxes for a second, thinking of the still young prince behaving as a silly teenager instead of keeping a façade of great and mighty. "FUN?!" Merlin screams, and Gaius can feel a headache coming of the long talk they are about to have.


	3. Kitchen Lady Loiret

Loiret taps her foot on a loose wood, her weight makes the wood cry and she can't help but to find the noise distracting and nerve-wracking. The woman holds a tray with the prince breakfast, and the bread is already cold. Loiret warmed Merlin about being late with the prince breakfast. The kitchen lady was sure it was the end of Merlin when he delivered the prince breakfast late two days in a row, but it was not. Now, here she is, waiting for Merlin to show his late-sorry-self. The raven headed boy runs and picks the tray. "Learn to be on time, you!" Loiret is able to scream before Merlin is out of earshot. Loiret could had send some else, but this would only irritate the prince farther. It is common knowledge between the kitchen staff that Merlin as become the only one who could deliver a late breakfast for the prince with minimal punishment or no punishment, but Loiret notice that soon Merlin would be the only one able to deliver the prince's breakfast, period.


	4. Lancelot

Lancelot is nothing but grateful to Merlin. The man is not even sure to which deity to pray for his good luck. He had tried so many times to become a knight and faced rejection so much, and Lancelot was so close to giving up. But Merlin would not had that, and the young man insisted that he would make him a knight as a 'thank you' for saving his life. Lancelot is both confuse and scare when Merlin presented him with fake papers, but he took them and prepared to be tested as a worthy knight. Many doubts form in Lancelot's mind, doubts that he keeps from Merlin. As Lancelot steps in front of the prince he can feel the prince gaze staring at him with an uncanny intensity. The prince had tested so many noble men, live between them every day, learned names of son and father, and Lancelot can see sudden realization on his face. Is there for a second and is gone so fast that Lancelot has to question his own eyes. "Show me you are a worthy knight" The prince says and their battle beings. Lancelot would feel the prince strength with every hit the prince forces in Lancelot. The prince was a terrifying thing in battle but Lancelot forces himself to keep fighting. Lancelot readies himself to attack, but the prince tackles him to the floor and Lancelot lets his head roll backwards and his eyes close. The prince turns to see Merlin, to taunt him over his choice of knight. It was then when Lancelot springs from the ground. One arm holding the prince and the other holding a sword with a fairly close distance of the prince's throat. The prince smiles, and Lancelot releases him. "Welcome." The prince says before hitting Lancelot to the ground. There is an echo of laughter and cheers.

…

Lancelot sees Merlin worry face, and the young man whispers 'sorry.' Both man stay in silence sitting on the dungeons for a moment, Lancelot between bars and a wall, and Merlin with his back towards the door. Merlin starts to talk like he can't contain himself. "We will get you out of here." Merlin promises and tells Lancelot how Prince Arthur is fighting with his father, the king, over Lancelot's honor. Lancelot bites his lips and asks Merlin something he needs to know. "Did you tell Prince Author about my …papers" As expected Merlin looks undignified, and reassures Lancelot that he has not. "Prince Arthur is a good man" Lancelot says at last, but can't help to wonder how much of Merlin favoritism Arthur took in account before of making a decision.


	5. Gwen

"What?!" Gwen could feel her checks heating up. "Which would you prefer?" Merlin asks again as he points to Prince Arthur and Sir Lancelot. "Merlin!" Gwen exclaims. "Is just a game!" Merlin answer just a little too fast. Both servants look to the noble men sitting and friendly chatting. "I would never have to choose" Gwen decides, but Merlin is too concentrate at the sight of both men. Gwen follows his eyes and she is sure his eyes are resting in Prince Arthur's face. "And you?" Gwen asks timidly, not use to making that type of questions. Merlin is shock for a moment, and then he laughs.


	6. King Uthor

'I'm a King' Uthor recites over his head when he tries to explain himself why can't he simply walk towards his son and smack that princely determinant I-m-asking-permission-but-I-will-continue-without-it-anyways look on his son's face. The boy is a servant or was, because he is most likely dead. Uthor is not sure where to being explaining his son why he can't go rescue the servant. The boy was a terrible servant at least that is what the prince preaches day and night, the boy is dead, a prince has no debts to a servant, and is good he at least die with honor. The king says no, but Uthor well knows his words are falling in deaf hears. The prince would not hear reason when it comes to the boy. The old man sees his son turn and leave, surely to pack for an unauthorized rescue mission, and he is left in the throne room feeling considerable older than what he actually is. What has that servant done to his son? The king would call it sorcery if he didn't know exactly what it is.


	7. Will

Will is confuse, Prince Arthur confuses him, and Will resents it. Prince Arthur stands out like blood over snow, and there is no way to really hide it. His companions are too flashy for the town, one of the woman that is present looks just as out of place as the prince, but the prince has a different…aura that makes him stand out even more. Prince Arthur is the crowned prince of Camelot, he should not be crossing others kingdoms' borders. Prince Arthur says they will fight over the injustices that this town has suffer, but why? Will narrows his eyes, there has to be something more, no Prince would risk his life for a town that is not in his domain for simply sense of justice. Will turns to Merlin who had spent plenty of time with Prince Arthur, but Merlin insists that there is nothing to gain for Arthur. Will's frown deepens. It makes no sense in his mind, and he can't understand how quick and fast thinking Merlin couldn't see how out of character seems for a crowned prince to risk it all for a neighbor town. Will shakes his head and tells himself to simply be happy that the town is getting help. The young man decides to share his new decision with his childhood friend Merlin. Will reaches Merlin's house and sees through the window two males figure. One is Merlin whispering something to the other, Prince Arthur. The prince makes a face and eats whatever he has in the bowl Merlin has hand it him. Merlin smiles satisfied, and the prince smiles back. The prince smile is bright, and Merlin is suddenly distract it and stares longer than he should. They stay like that for the longest time until some one calls, then both of them shake and move away. "Oh" Will says to himself "I see."


	8. Gwain

There is a blunt ringing in his ears, and the sun seems to burns him by soft touch and too many flavors of pain bloom across his body, but Gwaine feels good. "You are awake" calls out a cherry voice, and the young man moves closer to Gwaine and starts cleaning the wounded man. Gwaine recognizes the mop of unruly raven hair. "Merlin! Good morning" The young man looks at Gwaine in disbelief before throwing his head back and laughing. 'What a lovely laugh' Gwaine thinks, and his eyes start looking for the other beautiful man. Gwaine is on pain, but it is worth it. He got to fight, see beautiful people in love, and drink ale –as long as Gwaine knows his day had ended perfectly. "Oh, are you looking for Prince Arthur?" Gwaine turns to face the young man and all hits him at once. Merlin's cloths are humble as it is the room where they are, the blonde man's actions were not of a lover protecting their love one but of a petty noble man being arrogant, and Gwaine had save a prince and the prince's servant. Gwaine stomach makes an impossible flit and the man decides that he must leave…wherever he is at once. Somewhere in the back of Gwaine minds a little voice winces 'they look like they were in love.'

"Gwaine! No! You are still wound—"


	9. Sir Brennis and Sir Vidor

A pair of green eyes drill holes in the ground. Sir Brennis tries to concentrate on a small rock near his boot, he tries to listen the baby birds that live on a high branches or the roar of the river, but mostly he tries to not look up. Sir Vidor moves close to his friend, and strongly pats his back. "There you-" Sir Vidor is ungracefully silence by his friend's hand. Sir Brennis lowers his hand when Sir Vidor had silently promise to be quite. "what had gotten into you?" Sir Brennis points towards the river and explains. "is dangerous to be alone ore distract on this forest?" Sir Vidor nods before spotting Prince Arthur and his servant Merlin. The two men were as always talking, closer than need it -shoulders brushing-, both men make big exclamations with their hands but they keep they voice low -as they did not want others to find them and to share their company with anyone but each other. The prince would smile that smile he has reserve for Merlin, because he never uses when Merlin is not around. Merlin lets himself be coy, physically answering to each of the prince's words, but by no means being silence. Merlin keeps leaning to whisper closer to the prince. Soon, both had lean in so much that looks like they live in a small square that belongs to them alone. Sir Brennis directs his eyes to the ground feeling like he has witness something private. "I don't think the prince would notice an attack, and I don't want to interrupt...so...I" Sir Vidor snaps out his trance when he hears his friends voice. They are too many thing processing on his brain at the moment to work properly, so he lets his shorter friend babble. Tue, Sir Vidor had notice that the prince and his servant were friends, even close friends...but Vidor did not expect...

Sir Vidor is distract by laughter, his prince laughter. Prince Arthur has trow his head back and laugh, and Merlin for some reason is facing him with his arms cross over his chess and a determinant expression. Sir Brennis stare for a moment even though he knew it was wrong. "They look happy. The prince looks happy." Sir Vidor nods before he realizes he is doing it, but is true and he is no one to critique the prince's choice. Both knights turn to face each other, unsure of how to manage the scene they had seen, but Sir Vidor knows his friend wouldn't spread any rumors and he himself has already decide what to do with the information. "Pervert!" One accusing finger point to Sir Brennis and the poor prude man almost lost it.


End file.
